


you're the sinner, i'm the winner

by stuckonylove



Series: marvel drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Bucky is 18, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Student Bucky Barnes, Teacher Tony Stark, dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: He'd been worried this whole time, worried that Tony would leave out of fear, but he kept that suppressed, and now, as he rested on his knees in front of Tony, their bodies concealed by bleachers on the home side of the Morrison High Football Field, he knew deep down that Tony could never make himself leave. Bucky was just too goddamn good.





	you're the sinner, i'm the winner

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a lyric from the james blunt song, "alright, tonight"

It had been on Tony's mind for months. He just hadn't worked up the courage to do it.

Or maybe it was that he didn't want to.

Maybe he liked the way it felt to have to be sneaky, going places after hours, hiding in the shadows.

Bucky, on the other hand, hadn't given it a single thought.

Or so he'd tell you.

He'd been worried this whole time, worried that Tony would leave out of fear, but he kept that suppressed, and now, as he rested on his knees in front of Tony, their bodies concealed by bleachers on the home side of the Morrison High Football Field, he knew deep down that Tony could never make himself leave. Bucky was just too goddamn good.

"S'good, baby," Tony panted, his fingers (one equipped with a wedding ring from his _very female wife_ ) wrapped around Bucky's curls. He felt Bucky hum and send vibrations up his body, already too sensitive. Pushing those thoughts out of his head, he relaxed under Bucky's touch and let him blow him just like he'd asked and watched him swallow when he finished.

And as good as it all was, especially when they went further, got riskier, Tony didn't feel that he could keep it up. He fumbled to do his pants back up, knowing what he had to do. Bucky rose to level with him, leaning forward to find Tony's lips with his own, only to be stopped by Tony's finger pressing into his sternum.

"Bucky, I can't do this anymore." Tony spit out, but it didn't seem to phase Bucky. He just raised his eyebrows and scoffed. 

"Whatever you say, Tony," he said in a sing-songy voice before reaching for his lips again. This time Tony completed moved his body, dodging Bucky once more. He crossed his arms, putting on a facade that he wasn't even sure was real.

"It's over, okay Bucky? If you can't accept that, then I'm just going to have to fail you. I'm sorry."

Bucky shook his head and smirked before running his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, pushing his hand into the pocket of his jeans and using the other to tuck a stray curl behind his ear.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Anthony,” he uttered. He turned his head down so that his chin was angled down towards his chest. He looked up to Tony through his lashes and swayed his head back and forth slowly. 

“Because there is a _very_ naughty picture of me hidden somewhere in your classroom right now, so if I were you,” he almost growled, before letting his voice turned into a whisper and grinning, his eyes scrunching up.

“ _I’d find it before anyone else does_.”

Bucky winked and turned on his heels, heading towards the gate, his back to Tony.

"Buc-"

“See you Monday, Mr. Stark.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda wanna turn this into a longer fic??
> 
> follow me on tumblr @king-stony and on twitter @barnesiove
> 
> :)


End file.
